


at risk of overexposure

by renjun surf shop (apurochi)



Series: hyungs b like [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: awkward bros lmfaooooo, here we go again, idk bro all I can say is hyungs b like, idk if this is particularly wholesome but it not not-wholesome ykwim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/renjun%20surf%20shop
Summary: instead of leaving the shock on his face, renjun furrows his brow and scrunches his lips up into a pout-smile, a signal that he’s been catching up to doyoung’s pace.
Series: hyungs b like [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780054
Kudos: 12





	at risk of overexposure

stuck in a damp stairway before recording, doyoung sits with renjun, waiting for the schedule to officially start. it’s still awkward between them, but despite only getting to know each other fairly recently, there was enough mutual understanding to be able to at least sit in silence without much of a fuss.

"hey, hyung? while everyone's gone, let’s take photos together.” renjun looks up from his phone and lights up, shyly, and doyoung can sense the beginning of some little plot for validation. renjun is beautiful; brusque, but still soft, with a clarity about him. doyoung demands elaboration with the subtle lift of an eyebrow.

“what,” renjun says, sounding like he feels he has to prove his point. “this kind of thing is normal for us, isn’t it?” renjun trails off at the end and looks into the depths of the corridor, his phone drooping in his hand from the weight of it, an instrument of capture in two ways.

doyoung’s lips curl involuntarily, and he thinks about duty and portrayal and of optics and of renjun, who was young and now is not so young, a light finally peeking through the horizon line of being an adult, whatever that meant for people like them. 

“we’ve been taking pictures of ourselves for a good while, huh?” says doyoung, suddenly thinking of the time. 

renjun says “yeah,” but then he seems to think for a few seconds, and grabs at doyoung’s sleeves with a smirk that fails to be mischievous and is somehow innocent in its delivery. it's a mixed bag, with this one. “we can see who takes the better photo,” renjun is saying, looking very pleased with his idea. “I know the lighting is fairly challenging in here, but it could be pretty interesting, actually…” he lets go of doyoung’s sleeves and is checking it with his phone’s camera, angling his face against the stairframe and the window, gauging the results. doyoung watches him, still not responding to the suggestion, thinking about how being surrounded by beauty must be something that makes you sick with want after a while. that must be the source of his general feeling.

the lull of silence ends when renjun catches him distracted; he looks ready to burst with an opinion, eager to suggest the activity again. doyoung looks at him gently: attentive and open. at this, renjun darts his eyes away too quickly, and speaks as if he’s got to get the words out in one breath, but can’t. “I think,” he says, “that we should only post the pictures taken by the winner.” he pauses to gauge doyoung’s interest, and once he’s satisfied, continues. “so, if you take better photos of _me_ , everyone can see what a good photographer you are.” he ends up making himself laugh. 

after listening patiently, doyoung meets the suggestion with another raised eyebrow. “so, basically, a win-win situation. you either get your photo posted, or you get to brag about the result…?” there really is something about renjun that invites a gentle prodding, doyoung thinks.

instead of leaving the shock on his face, renjun furrows his brow and scrunches his lips up into a pout-smile, a signal that he’s been catching up to doyoung’s pace. “well, if it’s like that, the concept goes both ways!” it’s a bright statement, one that ends up showing his teeth. he rides the smile out naturally, too, leaving his cheeks propped up by a slight and cheerful tension of his lips. doyoung stares for a bit, then extends his open palm to him. 

he waits specifically until renjun is confused before he speaks. “are you going to give me your phone so I can take the pictures?”

“oh, right.” he scrambles to get to his pockets, quickly passes the phone over to doyoung, and starts to settle into the staircase, trying to decide on a pose to start with. doyoung can notice, even through the shrunken field of view of the phone’s screen, that renjun is still exuding waves of vibrant excitement. it'll be good for the content later, he supposes. he gets a picture of renjun holding his fist in front of his mouth, trying hard to cover a smile. doyoung likes it because it gives him away as being shy, and he is, in this particular situation. he tries not to think too much about what his own presence contributes to the way renjun barely looks towards the camera. 

when renjun takes pictures of him, doyoung widens his shoulders. there’s a sense of showing his junior a "proper example," but he also thinks that since renjun is putting the whole of his attention into the task, it will be genuinely worth it to show him as much as he can in a few snapshots. part of him _does_ want to win, after all.

he thinks about the feeling that nags at him as he looks at the camera, letting his body be tugged at and shaped by the weight of vague longing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying I wrote the first draft of this when rj posted the pictures doyoung took of him... & today we found out they're releasing doren content on youtube... thank u... thank u.....
> 
> a/n: sry doyoung for making u tragic r*pressed gay in this I just rly needed to work out some feelings :/ u understand
> 
> a/n: after having watched awsaz & sitting with it for a while I feel like I made rj a little too eager to please in this ~prequel~ XD he’s actually pretty chill in the first video, & fairly distant. I don’t think he would’ve just grabbed doyoung’s sleeves like that before recording 🤷🏽♀️ w/e it’s fan fiction


End file.
